


I bear it so they don´t have to

by Silberbullet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After Season 5 Episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: Clarke goes to Octavia after what happens in Season 5 Episode 11.





	I bear it so they don´t have to

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, 
> 
> I just watched the new episode of The 100 and had this going through my mind.   
> Have fun reading!

Clarke watched silently from her hidden position as Wonkru build up camp for the night. She kept an eye on Octavia to find out where she would sleep. She really needed to talk to her.

She waited a few hours before she was sure that Octavia was alone in her tent. Nobody to disturb them. As she slipped through the back of the tent to reach Octavia she was careful to not make a noise. Nevertheless needed Octavia only a few seconds to wake up and turn to her. As she reached for her sword Clarke put her feet on it.

“If I wanted you dead you would be dead by now, Octavia.”

“Why should I believe you?” questioned the red queen with a dark look in her eyes.

“I know what you did.” Answered Clarke with a dry tone and without hesitation.

“So, what?”

 “You did in the bunker what I did at Mount Weather.”

“What difference does it make?”

“It does make a difference.”

“I don´t see it.”

“I didn´t see the difference after Mount Weather. I needed time to find myself again. Time you didn´t have down there.”

“You want me to run away and hide like you did?”

“Nobody is the same, Octavia. Everyone copes differently. What I want is peace. Between everyone. Spacekru, Wonkru, Eligius as well as Madi and me.”

“That is not possible.”

“Yes, it is.

“I don´t see how.”

“I know how. If you let me explain you can see it, too.”

“Then talk.” Octavia sat down and looked prompting to Clarke.

Clarke sat down before she started to talk.

“Before I begin, let me tell you something that President Wallace told me.”

“Why should I care about what he told you?”

“Because what he said is true.” Answered the blonde survivor. “What he told me was ´I bear it so they don´t have to.´. Nobody else would have been able to do what I did at Mount Weather. Apart from you nobody in the bunker would have been able to do what needed to done. Sure, they had the solution but they wouldn´t have been able to push it through.”


End file.
